Eight-ten normal volunteers will participate. The study will be a cross-over study of neurohormonal stimulation and one of neurohormonal suppression. The order of the studies will be randomized and separated by at least a week, and the pretreatments described below will be blind to the investigator performing the electrocardiographic measurements.